Oil and Water
by IronicallyUnlucky
Summary: Being Friends with Benefits can be a hard thing, especially when one friend is a greaser and the other is a jock. Merritt and Lucky have a lot to sort out now that Johnny Vincent has stepped into the picture. And what's Mandy planning with Kirby? Rating for language and sexual themes. Bad summary, better story!


_**Oil and Water**_

'We might be like oil and water, this could be a big mistake.

We might burn like gasoline and fire, but that's a chance we'll have to take.'

 _ **.**_

Lucky glanced over Hal's shoulder, his eyes glued on the petite girl who was leaning on Kirby, both laughing maniacally at whatever Bo had said. Her soft brown hair that had been splayed out across his pillowcase just last night was pulled into it's usual messy bun. Eyes squinted shut with laughter when hours earlier they had been wide and full of lust and something that neither of them wanted to admit just yet.

"Damn, Luck, you got it bad, huh," Lefty clapped him on the back in a supportive way. ",to bad she's a Jock. She wouldn' look half bad'n leather."

Lucky turned to Lefty with a distant smile and shook his head, "Man, you got no idea." Johnny cleared his throat and the Greasers hushed, listening to their leader whisper about some thing he had planned for the Preps. All except Lucky.

His mind stayed transfixed on thoughts of soft brown hair, pale sea colored eyes, freckled skin he had studied the way a sailor would study a map, hushed moans and screams that he so badly wanted to hear. A small smile emerged when he recalled waking up to an empty bed with a note written in girlish writing about some sort of practice she had to set up for, ending in a fat ' _XO'._

"- Lucky. Yo, are you even listenin'?" Johnny's voice cut through, shaking his head clear Lucky nodded.

"Wait for Hopkins to bring ol' Gordo to the bike park, right?" Johnny snorted in an approving sort of way and shook his head with a smile. Just as he was about to continue the bell signaling second period rang, interrupting lunch and calling for its end. He spared a glance at Merritt as he stood and wasn't surprised to find her glancing back. The Jock smiled sweetly and winked before turning back to her twin brother, who was speaking animatedly with his hands.

Lucky figured he was one lucky guy.

.

Merritt turned the knob of the locker room showers, relishing in the hot water that fell from above her head. With softball season just having ended she had asked Burton to turn on the pool's heating in hopes to get a head start on running time trails for the team.

So far everything was turning out smoothly; Marian nearly had her breaststroke down pat, and Mandy was crushing her times last year now that she was swimming butterfly. The only concerning member was Pinky, due to the fact she was a fresh member. Merritt had no doubt the Prep would have a killer backstroke if she kept giving it the effort she currently was.

"Mer, are you almost out? The hot water isn't working in this one." Mandy's voice echoed off the walls, startling the smaller framed girl.

"Sure thing, let me rinse off and it's yours." Rinsing quickly she wrapped herself in a towel and jumped out, careful not to bump into her friend as she headed towards her locker. Drying off quickly she wrapped her hair in the towel and started to dress.

Looking for a warm top to put over the thermal she had on she stumbled across an old Bullworth soccer hoodie. Holding it at arms length she found Louis's last name and number printed largely on the back. Shrugging she pulled the slightly larger top over her head and sat to lace up her olive colored boots. "D'you remember how I ended up with Luna's soccer hoodie?"

"Um," Mandy peaked out of the curtain and grabbed her own towel. ",wasn't it at the bonfire pep rally last year?" The lighter brunette hummed as she held the hood up before sliding on her letterman and walking to the mirror with her purse.

"Maybe," Brushing through her partially damp hair she pulled it back into it's usual bun and starting on her makeup. ",it sounds right, anyways." Just as she had finished with her brows her phone lit up, alerting her of a message.

' **got anything goin on after school?'**

A smile tugged at her lips as she read Lucky's name on the small screen. It was currently 3 o'clock, giving her thirty minutes till she could properly leave campus. She glanced at her reflection and pulled a face, surely she could be ready in that time. Quickly typing a response she started on her mascara, not really in the mood for bothering with anything else.

' **Nope! Softballs over, why? Have something planned?'**

' **nah but we can find somethin to do'**

"What are you smiling about, is it that DeLuca kid?" Mandy, now clothed, was applying her own cosmetics when she caught her friend grinning like an idiot. The two shared an awkward stare down, both fully facing one another. The silence got to be too much for the cheer captain who continued on. "I want you to be happy, really I do. You're my best friend, ya know," turning back to the mirror she carried on while Merritt leaned against the lockers. ",I just don't think it's smart to look for something serious with some one who isn't like us. It would totally end bad."

"It isn't like we're out in the open with it, hell, we aren't even an actual thing," Mandy made her final touches before rounding on Merritt with a look of disbelief. "Seriously! There isn't any secret relationship or anything like that. We're just-,"

"Hooking up and breaking your own hearts," Mandy cut her off with a stern but understanding look. ",I get it. He's the first guy you've been with, plus he's a Greaseball which makes it secret and fun," When Merritt gave no response Mandy rolled her eyes. ",Don't get all sad on me, I didn't ruin your rep when I caught you guys, did I? You're my friend, I'd be lost without you. Just promise me you won't stay stuck on this, there's loads of hot guys on the team. I'm tired of seeing you down whenever Christy acts like a cheap whore whenever he's around." Merritt held her tongue at the jab at Christy, the redhead didn't know what was really happening, she couldn't fault her for it.

"I'll keep an open mind," Merritt smiled evenly, knowing that Mandy meant well and embraced her. ", I'd be lost without you too," The hug only lasted a short period of time before Ted's voice echoed down the hall in the form of Mandy's name. "See you later?" The taller brunette smiled before moving to exit the room.

"Definitely, let me know how it goes." With a wink she was out the door. Merritt's attention returned to her phone before pulling on her earmuffs, scarf, and gloves, with one last glance in the mirror she adjusted her septum ring and started out of the gym, returning her phone to her purse.

' **I'll meet you at the usual spot , see you in thirty.'**


End file.
